Le goût de vivre
by fanficsfortier
Summary: Par Dani


Auteure : Dani D.

Traduction : Geneviève T.

Le goût de vivre

Rouleau est mort.

Je me sens coupable.

Je me sens coupable de l'avoir poussé à bout. Je me sens coupable d'être heureuse de sa mort. Lizotte avait raison lorsqu'il parlait de vengeance, mais j'en rêvais depuis 20 ans…Maintenant que cette vengeance était mienne, il me faudrait vivre avec mais pour l'instant…je ne voulais que vivre.

Simplement _vivre_.

Oser espérer et croire que je pourrais retrouver ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de l'humanité que Rouleau m'a volé.

C'est ainsi qu'a commencé mon essai clinique. C'est ce que c'était, à l'origine. Un test pour vérifier si je pourrais un jour m'en remettre. Je voulais que ça marche; je voulais ressentir. Pour être plus spécifique, je voulais ressentir toute la gamme d'émotions à l'opposé de la noirceur qui m'habite, avec laquelle je suis si familière et à laquelle je suis si habituée. L'amour, le désir, la passion…ces sentiments étaient si loin dans ma mémoire et dans mon passé que je me demande parfois si je les ai déjà vraiment vécus. Pourrais-je un jour les ressentir à nouveau, voilà l'hypothèse que je voulais vérifier.

Oh, c'est beau la science.

Je réalise maintenant qu'après 2 décennies de détachement, je n'aurais jamais pu me préparer à _vivre_ l'étalage et la force des émotions qui allaient se réveiller en moi. Il aurait été impossible pour moi de prédire ce qu'être _vivante_ voulait dire. De laisser tomber les armes et de m'en sortir non seulement indemne, mais protégée. D'être aimée et désirée et de vraiment y croire. De finalement pouvoir retourner l'amour et le désir de quelqu'un et de prendre un pur plaisir à donner et à recevoir. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer ce que c'était.

Vous voyez, j'avais choisi le collaborateur parfait pour mon expérimentation. Un homme qui protégerait ma vie à tout prix malgré son obstination constante à jouer l'espion. Il n'y a que lui qui pouvait m'aider à protéger mon cœur.

C'est drôle, tout de même. Je ne me souviens plus de la dernière personne en qui j'ai eu confiance. Comment pouvais-je faire confiance à quelqu'un qui utiliserait n'importe quel stratagème pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une bribe de l'information que je défend encore plus farouchement que ma propre vie? Après plusieurs analyses, et en ne tenant compte que des faits, j'en viens toujours à la même conclusion.

Son silence.

Son profond et constant silence.

Lorsque j'ai quitté le SAS en lui jetant au visage les réponses à ses questions sur Washington, il ne l'a dit à personne. Il a tout pris sur ses épaules lorsque les gars lui ont demandé pourquoi j'avais démissionné, leur disant que j'étais partie parce qu'il me traitait mal. Lorsque nous avons échangé nos points de vue à savoir si le meurtre de Legris avait quoi que ce soit à avoir avec Washington, il a volontairement été vague malgré la curiosité que cela a provoquée chez les gens présents. Il a effacé toutes les informations me concernant sur l'enregistrement de Lizotte, gardant le tout pour lui, et il n'a jamais dit à personne que la base de mon problème était dans la police. Il n'a jamais mentionné ma pierre tombale en présence des autres et lorsqu'il m'a pris dans ses bras dans le boisé, il a gardé le silence sur la vraie raison de mon émoi. Il n'a jamais parlé de ma cicatrice à personne. Lorsqu'il a compris que Rouleau, le suspect numéro un dans l'affaire des viols et des meurtres sur laquelle nous enquêtions était la réponse à toutes ses questions par rapport à moi, il ne l'a dit à personne.

La discrétion et l'anonymat me sont précieux. Ils ne sont pas importants : ils sont vitaux et doivent être préservés à tout prix. Je ne me suis jamais confiée à personne. Bien que mon étalement devant Gabriel Johnson n'ait jamais été un choix, il a réussi à le rendre plus proche de moi que quiconque sur cette planète. Autant mon dévoilement que sa position étaient extrêmement dangereux et à l'opposé de mon besoin de me protéger. Pourtant, le fait qu'il ne m'ait jamais trahi en dit long, et c'est un lien que je ne peux nier. Un lien puissant, chéri et sans prix que de simples mots ne peuvent décrire. Pour cette raison, il est spécial à mes yeux.

Je crois que son besoin incessant de connaître mes secrets les mieux gardés a commencé par de la simple curiosité et de la suspicion. L'impatience et la frustration se sont ajoutées par la suite pour finalement se transformer en inquiétude réelle et en protection de mon bien-être. Pour être franche, presque toutes ces tentatives ne furent pas les bienvenues. Cependant, j'ai appris qu'il agissait essentiellement de deux façons par rapport à moi. Il m'épie, me scrute et me met hors de moi, ou il est tendre, chevaleresque et extrêmement protecteur. Il y a quelques années, je l'ai taquiné en lui disant qu'il était mon preux chevalier. Je l'ai appelé Lancelot. C'était une blague parce qu'il s'entêtait à défendre mon honneur contre un ennemi qui n'était ni méchant, ni menaçant. Pourtant, dans les moments où j'ai vraiment besoin de lui, il vient toujours à ma rescousse, physiquement et émotionnellement, et ça compense pour les fois où il m'exaspère.

Il me répète depuis le tout début d'arrêter d'être si indépendante et de demander de l'aide lorsque j'en ai besoin. Bizarrement, la seule fois où je finis par suivre son conseil, je lui demande de m'aider à faire l'amour.

J'aurais gagé tous mes diplômes qu'il n'a jamais été aussi stupéfait qu'à cet instant précis, et je lui ai donné plus que sa part de chocs durant mes quatre années dans l'escouade.

Pour une fois, ce fut une belle surprise. Il méritait ce répit. Mon passé l'a affecté à un point que je n'aurais jamais imaginé, et rien ne l'a affecté plus profondément que ma cicatrice. Il savait que j'avais été agressée sexuellement, mais il ne connaissait aucun détail de ce qui avait précédé l'acte en tant que tel. J'aurais aimé trouver une meilleure réponse à la question « Sadique, colérique ou opportuniste? », mais je n'arrivais pas à exprimer la brutalité en mots. Au lieu de lui répondre, j'ai pris le plus gros risque de ma vie, lui faisant assez confiance pour lui _montrer_ ce souvenir sadique qui ne s'effacera jamais.

L'homme que même les cadavres ne dérangent plus fut paralysé par ma révélation, complètement abasourdi. Même la lourde tâche d'apprendre à deux parents que leur fille a été violée et tuée n'a pas effacé cette image de son esprit. Il m'a demandé une autre fois le nom du policier mais cette fois…la question a été posée avec tellement de désespoir et d'angoisse que, même si ma santé mentale ne tenait qu'à un fil, je savais qu'il n'y avait aucune parcelle de pitié ou de simple curiosité. Non, il partageait sérieusement une douleur qu'il voulait faire disparaître.

Son désarroi serait plus tard infiniment décuplé lorsque j'ai changé de place avec lui chez Rouleau. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi frénétique…absolument fou de frénésie à la pensée de me laisser seule avec ce monstre. Je savais que lui dire qu'il y a des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas faire à ma place ne changerait rien. Je n'aurais jamais pu lui faire comprendre que c'était mon compte à régler, ma guerre à finir, peu importe ce qui allait arriver.

Il ne pouvait peut-être pas changer mon passé mais cette nuit-là, au SAS, après que tout le monde fut parti, il était le seul à pouvoir sauver mon futur. Je connaissais sa réponse, même s'il ne me l'a pas donné verbalement; je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus. Je sais à quel point il se soucie de moi.

Le seul détail de cette nuit-là dont je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de façon claire et précise est le trajet jusque chez moi. J'ai l'impression qu'à un moment nous étions au SAS et qu'à l'autre nous étions dans ma cuisine, parlant de tout et de rien pendant que je faisais du chocolat chaud et qu'il flattait Fernand.

Il s'est approché et s'est placé à coté de moi, regardant momentanément le chocolat chaud. Puis il a touché mon poignet, effleurant mon bras de sa main, avant de se déplacer derrière moi et de poser ses mains sur mes épaules. J'ai alors réalisé que chaque geste était délibéré; il voulait que je prévois chacun de ses mouvements, que je sois confortable avec le fait qu'il soit si proche de moi. La pureté de ses intentions m'a fait sourire et j'ai penché la tête.

Il a saisi l'opportunité pour passer une main dans mes cheveux et masser doucement ma nuque et mes épaules. « Relaxe. », m'a-t-il murmuré, en essayant de me calmer. Le ton de sa voix était doux, attentionné, dévoué; cette voix a toujours eu effet immense sur moi. Même si nous sommes au beau milieu d'une engueulade monstre, il n'a qu'à utiliser cette voix pour que ma rage et ma frustration s'envolent. Cette voix n'est que pour moi. « Tout va être correct. Je te le promets. Je te le promets, Anne. ».

J'ai poussé un profond soupir après ces trois phrases, laissant aller une partie de ma nervosité et de mon anticipation. J'ai reculé mon corps pour qu'il soit collé sur le sien, et j'ai fermé les yeux. Je le croyais. Je savais que tout se passerait bien parce que c'était lui qui était avec moi. Ses bras ont entouré ma taille, mes bras se sont posés sur les siens et il a placé son menton sur mon épaule.

Nous ne bougions plus.

Il a tourné la tête vers mon cou. Son souffle sur ma peau m'a fait frissonné de la tête aux pieds.

J'ai ouvert les yeux, attendant que mon besoin constant de repousser toute personne s'approchant de moi fasse son effet.

Une autre grande respiration, une autre onde de choc qui parcourt mon corps. Et pourtant, toujours rien. Aucune réaction de combat ou de fuite.

Impossible…

J'aurais dû paniquer. C'est ce à quoi je m'étais préparé, ce à quoi je m'attendais. Bien que j'avais des espoirs par rapport à cette expérience, j'étais aussi réaliste. Depuis 20 ans, toute avance d'un homme me rendait physiquement malade, me donnait la chair de poule, me faisait tressaillir et reculer. Même si la mort de Rouleau m'avait redonné un certain sens de liberté, il y avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire, beaucoup d'obstacles à surmonter. Et pourtant, enveloppée dans les bras de mon plus grand protecteur, j'étais satisfaite et sans peur. Je ne peux pas dire ce qui m'a surpris le plus entre le fait que j'appréciais ce que je ressentais ou le fait que je n'avais pas peur. D'un seul coup, un monde de possibilités s'ouvrait à moi, et j'ai réalisé que notre nuit ensemble pourrait peut-être être une réussite après tout. L'étincelle de ma renaissance brûlait de plus en plus fort tandis que ma lumière scientifique faiblissait. Je laissai aller un rire de pure stupéfaction.

Je me suis retournée et je lui ai souri, toujours sans voix. Lui tendant une tasse, je lui ai fait signe de s'installer au comptoir.

Nous avons parlé ouvertement et librement, comme nous l'avions fait au bar après notre rencontre avec Griffin. Nous n'avons parlé ni du passé, ni du futur, seulement de la vie et de sa valeur. À un certain moment, je me suis perdue dans la myriade d'émotions se reflétant dans ses yeux, me faisant perdre le fil de mes idées. Il y avait dans son regard un désir inassouvi tempéré par le contrôle, un amour profond assorti de protection. Mon cœur a fait un bond.

Il a senti que je comprenais, et a laissé glisser un doigt tout le long de ma joue, jusqu'à mon menton.

Je savais que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

J'ai pris sa main dans la mienne et je l'ai guidé jusqu'à ma chambre.

Nous nous tenions face à face, nous touchant presque. Il a levé une main vers le foulard qui se trouvait autour de mon cou et l'a gentiment fait glisser, s'écartant de moi seulement pour le déposer sur la chaise la plus près. Revenant devant moi, il a déposé ses mains sur mes hanches, m'attirant vers lui pour que nos deux corps se touchent.

Mes bras se sont enroulés autour de son cou; je tremblais devant la tornade d'émotions qui se réveillaient en moi; la nervosité, l'espoir, l'anticipation – bref, trop d'émotions pour que je puisse les décrire – se réveillaient sous ma peau. « Gabriel… ».

J'avais murmuré les trois syllabes de son nom, mais elles auraient eu le même effet si je les avais crié au sommet d'une montagne. Nous avons arrêté de respirer.

Je ne l'avais _jamais _appelé par son prénom. Jamais.

C'était une question, une affirmation, tout ce que je ne savais lui demander ou lui dire. Tout simplement, son prénom était tout ce que je ne pouvais dire en mots.

Il a tout doucement glissé son visage le long de ma joue, jusqu'à ce que nos bouches ne soient qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Il a laissé glissé ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de m'embrasser timidement, testant ma réaction.

Ma réaction…était-ce possible?

J'avais besoin de plus.

Dans un commun accord nos baisers sont devenus plus insistants. Mes mains se sont accrochées à son visage, ne nous laissant aucune porte de sortie. Ses mains ont alors glissé jusqu'au bas de mon dos, tout le long et autour de ma taille, sous mon blouson. J'ai baissé les bras juste assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse l'enlever, nos bouches ne se séparant jamais, avant que je ne déboutonne sa chemise.

Bien au-delà du besoin, je voulais cette nuit.

Une pensée qui aurait dû paraître inconcevable. Je commençais à comprendre que j'aurais à réévaluer plusieurs de mes perceptions que je prenais pour des réalités.

Morceau par morceau, nos vêtements se sont retrouvés sur le plancher.

Ses caresses, aussi douces qu'une plume, enflammaient ma peau dès qu'il la touchait, bouleversant mon esprit logique, le faisant taire enfin. Ma conscience était devenue si engourdie que sa main a atteint ma cicatrice avant que je ne puisse protester, m'horrifier ou reculer.

« Mon Dieu…t'es belle, Anne, » m'a-t-il murmuré sur un ton qui ne pouvait être que révérencieux.

Belle?

Moi?

Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre – ou battait-il enfin pour la première fois? Tout ce qui m'était réel s'envolait au vent.

Je devais être au milieu d'un rêve.

Il a tracé avec ses doigts l'envers des dommages de la lame, comme s'il voulait effacer ces vingt centimètres sur ma hanche, ainsi que les derniers vingt ans qui ont pris possession de mon âme.

Et pour un moment, c'est ce qu'il a fait.

Jadis, il y a très longtemps, j'étais une personne à part entière. Le présent et le passé étaient sur le point de se fusionner, faisant le pont entre toutes ces décennies de dissociation. Dans le monde de tendresse et de magie qu'il a créé pour nous deux, l'emprise a été rompue. Il a sauvé les parties de moi-même que j'avais enterrées et tout ce qui avait été glacé dans le temps suite à mon passage dans cet entrepôt, il y a 20 ans. J'étais guérie, j'étais complète. Et je me _sentais_ belle. Je le croyais. Lui. Seulement lui.

Pendant cet instant avec lui…je suis revenue à la vie.

Chaque émotion qui m'avait été enlevée pendant plus de la moitié de ma vie sur Terre revenait à la surface, remplissant enfin le vide que je ressentais. Je croyais que je l'avais perdue à jamais. La possibilité de ressentir. Le goût de vivre.

Il avait raison.

Il m'a déjà dit que les amis ne servaient pas qu'à prendre un café, qu'ils pouvaient aussi me sauver la peau. Si ce n'avait été de l'amitié et de l'amour que lui seul pouvait me donner, je ne serais pas aussi vivante que maintenant. J'ai regardé cet homme tendre et doux avec les yeux de ma renaissance, prête et voulant lui rendre chacun des merveilleux sentiments qu'il a éveillé en moi.

Je n'avais aucunement besoin de toute la préparation que j'avais faite, ni de toute la visualisation dont je croyais avoir besoin pour pouvoir mener cette nuit à terme. Couper le contact avec lui était impensable.

Nous nous sommes déplacés vers mon lit, s'y laissant tomber toujours enlacées, sans jamais nous séparer. Nos baisers étaient lents et profonds, nos caresses douces et déterminées, à l'opposé de ma respiration haletante et de mon cœur qui battait la chamade.

Son corps touchait à peine le mien, ses bras en soutenant la majorité, sa tête penchée vers moi pour m'embrasser. J'étais si absorbée par le moment que je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il était si distant tout à coup. J'ai trouvé la réponse au fond de ses yeux.

Il ne voulait pas que je me sente prisonnière, prise au piège.

Jamais…

J'ai laissé échapper un soupir, mes yeux se remplissant de larmes. Mon Lancelot, toujours… Je me demande comment j'ai pu avoir un quelconque doute sur cette aventure alors que c'est avec lui que je devais la vivre.

Ayant pleuré plus souvent qu'à mon tour devant lui, je l'ai entraîné vers moi, rassemblant toutes mes émotions retrouvées en un baiser passionné que j'aurais voulu faire durer éternellement.

Je voulais désespérément lui faire comprendre que _son_ corps sur le mien était le bienvenu, ne m'emprisonnant pas le moins du monde, me donnant la sécurité la plus complète que j'ai jamais ressenti. À mon plus grand étonnement, mon plus grand soulagement, ma plus grande joie et ma plus grande exaspération, je ne pouvais être assez proche de lui.

Notre passion s'est transformée en un immense brasier, un feu tellement intense qu'il consume tout sur son passage. Il s'est arrêté une seule fois, tremblant, me regardant droit dans les yeux, attendant ma permission pour mettre fin à l'agonie de plaisir que nous faisions subir à nos deux corps.

Quelle offrande merveilleuse que le contrôle.

Son altruisme fut ma perte. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas voir à quel point je le voulais – _lui_ - et il voulait tout de même mon consentement. Je ne m'attendais à rien de moins de sa part, et pourtant mon corps s'emballait encore une fois de voir toute l'attention qu'il me portait. Si je vis jusqu'à cent ans, je ne pourrai jamais lui dire en mots comment je chéris cette requête silencieuse et à quel point je l'aime. De tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, je lui ai murmuré, suppliante : « Fais-moi l'amour… ».

Jamais dans ma vie, même avant tout ce qui m'est arrivé, je n'ai vécue une telle tendresse. Un amour aussi extraordinaire. Nous reflétions parfaitement les mouvements de l'autre, donnant et recevant sans répit, et je ne vivais que dans le moment présent, sans aucune appartenance, aucune gêne, aucune attache à ce cauchemar d'il y a si longtemps. Comme si tout cela n'était jamais arrivé.

J'ai finalement compris.

C'était donc cela, se sentir vivante.

Alors, pourquoi après une expérience aussi belle et pleine de sens lui ai-je donné ces sédatifs sans qu'il ne le sache?

Je n'en suis pas fière, mais c'était nécessaire.

Pour être franche, j'ai paniqué. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que celles que j'avais anticipé, loin de là. Non, ma seule et unique motivation était de pouvoir vivre chaque infime petit détail de mon temps passé avec lui. Il aurait voulu en parler, parler de tout, et ça…je ne le pouvais pas. Pas tout de suite. En parler voudrait dire y penser, et y penser briserait la magie. La réalité, la raison et la responsabilité aurait tout le temps du monde de reprendre leur place dans ma tête. Au matin, il redeviendrait mon patron. Mon esprit analytique reprendrait son rythme effréné, et une partie de la magie serait perdue. Je ne pouvais pas permettre que ça arrive tout de suite. Non, je voulais rester dans ce merveilleux rêve le plus longtemps possible.

Ses bras sécurisants autour de moi, je le sentais glisser vers le sommeil. J'étais submergé par la gratitude et par la simple fascination. Armée de la sécurité de son sommeil, j'ai murmuré dans le noir « Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu as fait pour moi… ».

Je ne suis pas complètement guérie, et peut-être que je ne le serai jamais, mais je sais que j'ai changé. Et que je ne retournerai pas à ce que j'étais. Je ne suis plus capable de retourner à ce que j'étais. Ce qu'il m'a donné…Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire un tel cadeau.

Cliniquement parlant, mon expérience fut un succès et mon collègue et moi avons répondu à mon hypothèse de façon positive. Vitalement parlant? Je cherchais à regagner mon humanité et avec l'aide de mon preux chevalier, mes peurs étaient tombées, mon cœur et mon âme furent reconquis et ma vie retrouvée.

La dénégation et la dissociation sont de très puissants méchanismes de défense. Je ne suis pas étrangère à me séparer devant la douleur et la peur, mais même si je n'ai aucune idée de la route que nous allons prendre, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de bloquer quelque pensée, sentiment ou moment que ce soit de notre nuit ensemble. J'aurai besoin de temps pour assimiler, c'est vrai, et ce sera difficile, sans aucun doute, mais je n'oublierai pas.

Je n'oublierai jamais.

Traduction par Geneviève Thibeault


End file.
